


Angelface

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I dont know how the destiel slipped in, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to rally against Sam, Dean, and Cas, the angels attempt to create a nephilim. By mistake, Castiel becomes the victim. (I'm sorry I suck at summaries) WARNING: MPREG pregnant!Castiel comforting!Dean helpful!Sam (a little Destiel got into the mix somehow) (also Bobby's alive because reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelface

Hello! This fanfic probably won't be too much. I don't intend on writing a ton or in my usually writing level, as I really just wanted this idea to come to life as soon as possible. It was not very thought out, unfortunately. If it manages to get some attention, maybe I'll delete this and rewrite it longer and more thought out. 

It was late at night. Dean drove the Impala, Sam riding shotgun. There was silence between them, besides the shuffling of the newspapers that Sam was going through. The quiet was broken when Sam found a case worthy of their expertise. 

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, I think I got one. So get this: In Worland, Wyoming, women all over town have been getting extremely sick."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Wyoming. Full of republicans and people way too possessive over Pepsi. Explain how this is our thing. Maybe their cycles all synced, eh?"

Sam scoffed. "It's our thing because within about a week, every woman who got sick gives birth."

Dean raised his eyebrows this time. "That might be our kind of thing. Worland, Wyoming, here we come! Yeehaw!" Sam laughed as Dean sped the Impala about ten miles faster than before.

When they arrived, they were first met with the sight of a sugarbeat factory. There was steam erupting from the top, and a railroad closely next to it. The sign leading into the town stated that the result of the last town census was 5,487. A small town, then. As they drove along the road, they spotted a pawn shop and a rundown gas station. Dean turned into a neighbourhood.

As they went further along, they ended up finding a gas station called, "Loaf 'N Jug". While Dean filled up Baby's tank, Sam went inside. After picking up a bag of chips and some soda, Sam went to go check out. There was a woman in her 30's, curly brown hair. Her nametag said, "Teresa".

"Excuse me, um, Teresa? I was wondering if there's a good motel near here?" 

Teresa nodded. "There's a Days Inn if you drive past Pizza Hut and keep going."

Sam cleared his throat and took out his CDC badge. "My partner and I were also wondering if we could ask you some questions?" he asked quietly. Teresa nodded again. 

"Are you here about the girls?" She asked. 

Sam frowned. "You know about that?" 

Teresa chuckled. "Of course! In a town like this, everyone knows everyone. In fact, most people are at the county fair right now. Since its Tuesday, everyone's getting excited for pig wrestling tonight." 

Sam, visibly confused, continued talking. "Well, do you know any of the women personally?"

Teresa nodded. "I'm good friends with Heidi. She actually works at the hospital. She was the first. At first, she seemed like she was in a lot of pain, then she was puking her guts out for nearly two days straight. That's about when she decided to see her doctor. When Dr. Flinner figured it out, it was too late for him to do anything about it. Luckily, when other reports came in, he was able to stop it in time. I probably wouldn't know this if it weren't for Heidi, since the hospital made sure the nurses wouldn't say anything. As far as the town's concerned, Heidi had one of those strange 'I didn't know I was pregnant' things." 

Sam nodded. "Thank you. Where's the hospital?"

"Find Southside Elementary, then make a left at the corner." 

Sam put his badge away and smiled. "Thanks." 

Sam walked out with his snacks and back to Dean. He reported all of his gathered information to his older brother, and they were off to find Dr. Flinner.

~(*-*)~

The visit with Dr. Flinner wasn't very helpful. In fact, Flinner knew absolutely nothing besides the fact that his colleague simultaneously gave birth. When they visited Heidi, her opinion was the same as Flinner's. Everyone seemed to think it was a coincidence that all of this was happening at the same time. At the end of the day, they retired to a hotel room in the Days Inn. 

"I don't know, Dean. I still think that something's happening here. People don't just simultaneously give birth. It's extremely rare for a pregnancy to go unnoticed, and for it to happen in the same town nearly ten times in a week is implausible. We should wait until it happens again. I think it's a witch or something." 

"Maybe it is just a coincidence." Dean put a hand top his forehead and speed his beer. "Let's call Cas. Maybe he'll know." Sam nodded and Dean closed his eyes. Within moments, Castiel appeared behind Dean. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam." Cas smiled.

Sam, who had his mouth open slightly, felt the sides of his mouth go up as he exhaled sharply. "Hey, Castiel. We're, um," he cleared his throat. "Working on a case and we're a bit stumped. No one in the town seems to know anything useful. Happen to know anything?"

Cas looked over at Dean for a moment before looking back to Sam. "I assume this is about the women of this town?"

Dean nodded. "Who's knocking these people up?" 

Cas breathed in. "It's a witch. She's trying to make a Nephilim for heaven to protect herself from the angels. Because of how religious the town is, she's impregnating the most religious women so they're human children, then angels occupy the vessel for birth so it becomes a nephilim. Every attempt has been a failure so far. Every child has been killed except one, and the living one's mother said 'no'."

It took a moment for Cas's speech to process. Dean spoke. "So, heaven's trying to make a weapon?" 

Cas looked over to Dean. "Yes. We need to stop her before heaven can get their hands on something so powerful. They intend on giving it to Metatron in the fight against us.”

“Shouldn’t we just use it in a battle against them? It’d be quicker and more to our advantage,” Sam pointed out. 

"No," Cas replied. "That's true, but it means much more destruction and death. It'd be better to take their chances, plus we need to avoid that battle. The nephilim could be used against us anyways, as it is an abomination."

Sam and Dean nodded. "Well, how do we stop her?" Dean asked.

"Find her location. Try someone who just moved here."

Dean put on his best flannel and headed out to the county fair, as he was aware that everyone was there at the moment. After passing the large ring of bentonite and stands cheering for the pig wrestlers, he crossed to the picnic area with tables, music, and the line of stands selling anything from shaved ice to barbecue. Dean also observed a train cart game for the kids. Apparently, any money gained went to the Briseis Beccaria Young fundraiser. She was about eight and suffered from severe cerebral palsy. He walked over and donated 100 dollars before continuing on.

Dean mingled with the locals and learned that someone had moved in with the last two weeks: A woman by the name of Elle Richard. Apparently, she owned a house by the Zion Lutheran Church. According to a neighbor, it was on a coldesac on Cloud Peak Drive. Dean and Sam were on their way. 

It wasn't hard to spot, since the door was bright yellow. Dean and Sam called Bobby to notify him of their current situation. As soon as they left the car, Cas appeared in front of them. 

"I'm going in, too."

“No, wait, that’s not a great idea-” Sam started.

Sam and Dean didn't have time to argue much before Cas turned around and walked towards the door, the brothers following. Castiel didn’t even stop to open the door. He just knocked it down with his “angel mojo”. There was a split of stairs that went upward and down. On the very top level, a woman stood with her hands on her hips. She had dark brown hair and pale grey eyes. Sam, Dean, and Cas immediately ran up the stairs, and Elle didn’t even seem to flinch. With a flick of her hand, all three were passed out on the ground. 

In a few hours, Team Free Will had escaped, killing the witch and making their way back to the motel. How they did it, we may never know. Castiel had no reason to be there, so he fleed.

~(*-*)~

About a week later, the brothers had moved on to another town, with another hunt. It was a simple salt and burn, no kinks. It was early in the morning, and Sam and Dean were preparing to leave. Sam was brushing his teeth, Dean dressing. As Dean traded places with Sam in the bathroom, Castiel appeared leaning on the wall arch behind Dean, laboriously breathing. His face was red, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“Cas?” Dean asked, shocked. 

Sam turned around and used nearly the same exact tone as Dean when he called Castiel’s name. 

Cas made brief eye contact with them both before looking back down toward the ground and saying, “We have a probl-” when his eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes. Cas’s cheeks puffed up for a moment before he sprinted (the fasted the Winchesters had ever seen him do so) to the toilet. Instead of vomit, blood and saliva came out, and the sound was similar to dry heaving. 

Dean and Sam ran up behind him, extremely confused and worried. Frantic looks were exchanged between the two for the next few minutes until Castiel was finished. Cas sighed in relief and was unable to sit stable, accidentally falling back into the brothers’ arms. The two immediately stood up with him and placed him on a bed in the motel. He used his arms to pull himself closer to the pillow. Cas was shivering, and Dean offered a blanket, an offer which Cas accepted. 

“Cas, what’s wrong with you?” Sam asked. 

Castiel rested his head on the bed frame. “The witch hunt last week was unsuccessful.”

Dean frowned. “I thought we ganked her.”

Inhaling and shaking his head, Cas replied, “Yes. That doesn’t mean she was defeated. Elle succeeded in her job.”

Sam’s furrowed eyebrows flattened out, confused expression transforming into realization. “You don’t mean-”

Cas exhaled sharply through his nose and looked the opposite direction of the Winchester brothers. 

“Oh my god.” 

Dean was clearly confused. “Wait, I don’t understand. What’s wrong with Cas?”

“A Nephilim is attached to my vessel,” Cas promptly stated.

Sam scoffed. “There are more understandable ways to say it.” Sam turned his head to Dean, who was intensely frowning at Cas. “Dean, Cas is pregnant.”

Dean’s head snapped toward Sam, then back to Cas. “You’re what? But, you’re a guy!”

“Dean, I doubt a witch cares about the sex of his vessel,” Sam answered. Dean held his mouth slightly opened out of surprise. Sam turned back to Cas. “With the other women, it only took a week for them to,” he cleared his throat. “You know.”

After getting over the initial shock that his best friend, a guy, was pregnant, Dean decided he also wanted to ask a few questions. He cleared his throat. “Wait. I remember when Mom was pregnant with Sam, it took a month or so before she had any morning sickness. If this is supposed to all only happen in a week, then how is only been that long for you to start?”

Sam whispered, “How did you even remember that?” Dean shrugged, then they both turned to Cas, who had his worry lines showing and eyes closed. 

“Cas?” Dean asked. 

Cas opened his eyes and slowly turned them to Sam and Dean. “I, um, I think there was a week long incubation period. ‘Morning sickness’ in humans is because of all the changes happening in a woman’s body. Since Jimmy is a male, it’s much worse. I didn’t even consider the possibility until my vessel’s abdomen began to cramp severely.”

Sam pursed his lips. “Wow. Are you okay?”

“My condition is not of import. What we need to pay attention to is making sure we destroy the abomination.”

Dean frowned and closed his mouth, sticking his index finger out for emphasis. “Cas, you can’t just waltz in here, puke your guts out, tell us you’re pregnant for god’s sake, and expect us to completely ignore it. Are you okay?” he repeated from Sam’s previous words.

Cas hesitated then sighed. “I’ll be fine. It’ll pass.”

“How long?” Sam pushed. 

“Three or four days at most. Once again, we need to stop it before it gets to the point of no return. If this nephilim is released, heaven and hell will come rushing. If either gets their hands on it, the only result is tragedy.” Cas took a glass of water that Sam offered to him. “As for accommodations, I will be required to eat and sleep, if it’s not too much.”

Sam looked at the weak angel pitifully and nodded. “Yeah, that’ll be fine,” 

Dean looked from Sam to Cas, then nodded as well. “Okay. Now, are you absolutely sure you’re going to be alright?”

After a moment of silence, Cas looked down and said, “No.”

~(*-*)~

After throwing up a few more times throughout the day, but Castiel had fallen asleep soundly that night. It was an experience he wouldn’t get used to, but at least it’d only last for a week. Cas almost got a reasonable amount of sleep, but he was interrupted very early in the morning with a strong urge to throw up. Dean and Sam were still asleep, so Cas tried his hardest to stay silent, but the brothers’ ears were too sharp for Cas to succeed. 

Within moments of Cas sprinting to the bathroom and “puking his guts out”, Dean was by his side, Sam in the doorway. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s gonna be okay,” Dean sympathized. He patted Cas’s back and stayed in a squat next to him. Sam left the frame and filled a glass of water. He stood holding that glass longer than he thought he would, as Cas was cooped up in the bathroom for the better half of an hour. 

When it was over, Sam rushed to give Cas the water, which he accepted. Weak from the ordeal, Castiel leaned back on the frigid bathroom wall. He wiped his mouth and whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re just getting that now?” 

Sam nodded and interrupted the angel and his brother to state, “We should call Bobby and see if he knows anything.” 

~(*-*)~

“Cas is what?” Bobby asked in surprise. 

“Cas is pr-” Sam started.

“I know what you said, but… how?”

Dean took the phone. He looked over to Cas, who was leaning over the toilet bowl once again. “That doesn’t matter. We need to figure out how to stop it. Cas isn’t looking so hot. We’re not even sure if he can survive this.”

Bobby sighed. “Fine, I guess I’ll see what I can do. Call me if anything important happens.” Bobby hung up and put the phone down. “Idjits.”

After the phone was put down, Sam and Dean began to speak in a hush. “We’ve only got five days to figure this out,” Sam introducted.

“Didn’t Cas something about ‘point of no return’?” Dean pointed out. 

“Maybe he was referring to the latest date for abortion. Since this is only about to last for seven days, nine at most, the nephilim is probably growing about 1.3 months a day at most. With that logic, we should round down and get this over with within five days.”

Dean frowned. “Wouldn’t angels be against abortions?” 

“Not necessarily. The bible only mentioned anything even related to it three times, and I don’t think Cas would care much when it comes to a nephilim.” 

Dean nodded. He turned back to where Cas was located. “Hey, Cas. You okay?”

Castiel groaned, then retched into the toilet once again. 

“What are we gonna do if some angels or demons come for us? Cas is pretty much handicapped. Even worse, what if Lucifer finds a way down here?” Sam brought up. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the mean time, we should probably get something for Cas. He looks miserable. Maybe some food, medication, both?” 

Sam nodded. “You go get that. I’ll stay here and make sure he doesn’t accidentally kill himself.”  
-  
Dean walked to the bathroom, where Cas was taking a small break. “Is there anything you want?” he asked.

“Anything,” Cas answered.

Burgers it was. 

Dean picked the Impala keys up from his nightstand, and he was off. When Dean got to a local drug store, he was set out to find something for Cas. He wasn’t sure what would work, since the embryo was a nephilim, Cas was an angel, and his vessel was male. Dean didn’t give that too much thought, so he just wandered to the feminine hygiene section. 

Dean had never actually bought something of the sort for someone, as he had never actually lived with a woman before. Looking through all the products that may be helpful, he finally found one with the most convincing label. As his eyes glided over the other products related to pregnancy he noticed some awful looking symptoms.

‘Is that what Cas is gonna have to go through?’ Dean thought. ‘If I had convinced him not to go in there, maybe we would’ve been successful. Maybe he wouldn’t-’ Dean stopped his thoughts right there and then. He didn’t need to feel guilty for something he couldn’t change. He needed to worry about making sure Cas ended up fine.

Dean walked up to the counter to check out, and waited in line for an awkward moment, as people eyed what was in his hand.

The cashier was a girl with fine blond hair, put up in a neat ponytail. She seemed to be in her early twenties. The tag on her uniform said, “Angie”. Angie’s first reaction was a soft smile.

“Your wife having some bad morning sickness?” she asked curiously. 

Dean was caught off guard by the question. He was at first confused by the word “wife”, then realized he should play along with that dynamic instead of objecting. “Yeah, it’s pretty severe, I’d say,” he replied.

Angie gave him a smile and handed Dean a disposable plastic bag and smiled once again. “Tell her I hope she gets better, and good luck to you both!” 

Dean felt speechless both at the strange idea of him and Cas together, and how kind Angie was. “Thanks!” Dean said before departing.

Dean stopped by an In and Out Burger, then made his way back to the motel. When he arrived, Cas was rolled up in a fetal position on a bed, clearly tired, but in pain. Sam was in the shower, based on the audible sound of water hitting the bottom of the bath tub. 

“Hey, Cas. Do you want something to eat?” Dean asked, pulling his burger out of a paper bag that contained his meal. Cas opened his eyes and nodded. 

Dean offered a hand to help Castiel stand. “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay? Last time I checked, pregnant people don’t curl up in pain for the first two months.”

“It’s nothing to worry about yet. The pain is merely due to the rate at which the nephilim is growing, and my vessel’s anatomy changing to accommodate for this condition.”

“Yet?”

“If we fail in killing it before four days has passed, I will have no choice but to carry through.”

Dean nodded while frowning. “Is that something you’d be comfortable with, I mean, without Heaven and Hell on your ass?”

Cas thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. Technically, I have no sex. I however, have become particularly fond of having a male vessel. I don’t think I’d be very excited.”

Dean nodded. “I guess we better this sorted out, then.”

Cas grimaced and put a hand on his stomach, but then smiled in response to what Dean had said. 

Dean was glad Cas smiled, despite the obvious pain he was in. The side of his mouth tipped up as he thought he could ask Cas pretty much anything without it being uncomfortable. “Your clothes still fitting?”

Castiel opened his trenchcoat and looked down. “Barely,” he answered. 

“Wow, so you’re actually,” he cleared his throat.

Sam walked out of the shower just in time to finish his Dean’s sentence. “Expanding?” Dean and Sam chuckled at Sam’s word choice.

Sam continued on the subject: “Wow, you’re not wrong. He’s looking a little pudgy. We probably only have until tomorrow to figure this out.”

Dean’s expression changed to surprise, and his eyes darted to Cas’s, who nodded. “Then why don’t we take him to a doctor or something?”

Cas reached for his burger and began to scarf it down.

Sam answered Dean’s question. “Wouldn’t they think it’s little weird that we’re bringing in a dude and telling them he’s pregnant? Besides, even if we told them he was transgender, I’m pretty sure they’d notice that the fetus is growing at the speed of light.”

Dean massaged his temples. “Well, then how are we going to deal with this? Do we just cut it out? Is there some sort of spell?”

Cas spoke with his mouth full. “A nephilim could be killed witth an angel blade,” he swallowed. “But so could I.” Cas frowned and placed his hand on his lower right abdomen. “I think- I think it just kicked me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged worrisome glances. 

~(*-*)~

Within an hour of eating that burger, Cas was stationed in the bathroom once again. Luckily, the enormity of the nausea was fading away already. This time, Dean walked in with the drink. “How are you feeling Cas?”

Cas groaned. “I’m starving and my head hurts.”

Dean chuckled and handed the water to Cas, who seemed like he was finished throwing up. Dean helped Cas up and they went back to the main part of the hotel room. 

“We’re going to have to move to a different hotel. The bill here is getting to be too much.”

Cas nodded. “I understand. I’ll flash to a new location and inform you of the location.” He looked like he was ready to go, but Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder before he could.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cas, no way in hell are you flying in your condition,” Dean interjected. 

“Yeah.” Sam walked in. “Cas, I’ve looked through every corner of the internet, and I just got off the phone with Bobby. We can’t find any way to stop it.”

Cas frowned, not looking into anyone’s eyes. “No, that’s impossible. There has to be a way.”

Sam gave a pitiful look. “I’m sorry, Cas. There just isn’t any way.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered.

Dean looked into Dean’s eyes for a moment, then to Sam. “Are you absolutely sure there’s no way to kill it?”

“I’m pretty sure. We can’t find any way to kill a nephilim without harming you. Maybe we could kill it after it’s born.”

“No, no, no. We’ll be attacked before we get a chance,” Cas replied. He seemed to be in a trance of denial. 

“Well then, what are we going to do?” Dean asked. 

“I assume that when the week is up, I will have to birth the nephilim. After that, I have no clue. I won’t be able to fight, but demons and angels will. Be prepared for a battle, angels versus demons, versus you. If you distract them enough, you might be able to kill the child before either side captures it.”

Dean and Sam nodded. “So, where exactly is it, you know,” Sam gestured towards Cas’s groin. 

Dean frowned, and Cas did the same, clearly uncomfortable with the question. “The same way a woman would, I imagine. As I mentioned, my vessel has already accommodated for the act.”

“Oh,” Dean and Sam said at the same time. 

~(*-*)~

 

The next morning, Dean noticed the Cas looked a little different. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something was a bit off. As Cas got up to get himself a leftover burger from the fridge, Dean watched him carefully. 

Then, Dean figured it out. Castiel’s shirt was clearly too small for his expanding waistline. The trenchcoat was the reason it took so long for Dean to notice. 

“Hey, Cas. Are you comfortable in those clothes?” Dean asked. Sam was at the store getting food. 

“Hm? Oh. Not very,” Cas responded. 

Dean, who was still laying in his bed, leaned to the ground (where his bag of clothes were) and grabbed some sweatpants and an ACDC t-shirt and threw it to Cas. “Try that on,” Dean said. 

Cas narrowly caught the clothes. He, unfeeling of any awkwardness to the subject, began to strip right there and then. Dean didn’t want to object the hormonal angel’s way, so he just turned away. 

“Cas, you done?” Dean asked and turned back. Cas had all of the clothing on, and Dean had to admit that Cas was quite attractive when he wasn’t wearing a suit. Not that he wasn’t attractive before, but this was when Dean really noticed it. His azure eyes stood out in the lighting, and the bedhead was aesthetic. 

Then, Dean felt overridden with guilt. Cas’s stomach was quite distended, and he looked very uncomfortable. If Dean had just kept Cas from going in the house, if he was able to find a way to stop this… If made Dean feel better that it’d only last a week, but it hurt Dean to see Cas in pain.

“Wow, Cas. Lookin’ good,” Dean commented. 

Cas turned to Dean. “Thank you,” he replied. “Dean, are you okay?” 

“Hm? Me?” Dean asked, confused.

“You look troubled.”

Dean scoffed. “I don’t think so. If anyone should be ‘troubled’, it’s you. It’s my fault you’re in this mess.”

Cas frowned. “How is this your fault?”

“If I hadn’t stopped you from going in there, you’d be completely fine right now. We knew that the witch was looking for angels, but I didn’t stop you.”

Cas smiled. “That wasn’t your fault. This is happening because of my impulsiveness. It was me who should have been more careful. You shouldn’t blame yourself for everything that happens to people, Dean.”

At that moment, Dean felt something he never realized he had felt. It was some sort of affection, but he was confused as to why he felt it. Cas was a guy. He was off-limits. Dean tried to brush off the thought, but it latched on tight. For some reason, there was no desire to have sex with Cas, he just wanted desperately to express his every thought to the angel, and to tell him how much he loved him. Why did Dean feel this? Why now?

Dean, however, decided to ignore it.

~(*-*)~

Three days later, Cas was humongous. He seemed to be in extreme discomfort. Sure, most women were uncomfortable to quite an extent, but Castiel could barely move out of bed. His pain was enough reason for Dean and Sam to become worried.

“Cas, how are you doing?” Sam asked.

Cas groaned and sat up from his position on the couch of the hotel room. “I’m good.”

Sam pursed his lips and nodded once at Cas, then turned back to his laptop on the coffee table, Dean directly across. 

“I think I found a case in this town here. Do you think it’s worth checking out?” Sam asked Dean.

Dean grabbed the laptop and spun it around to face him. He read the news clip on the screen and spun the laptop back around. “I don’t know. It sounds a little demonic. Shouldn’t we be avoiding that kind of thing?”

Cas spoke up. “It might be more useful if all the demons are out of the area. Then again, it might start a riot. I’m not 100% sure if hell knows of my condition. It’s a gamble.”

“Yeah, that’s true. We might just have to take the luck of the draw. I think we should save the people who are dying and come right back here and ward the hell out of this place,” Sam elected.

With nods of agreement, it was decided that Cas would stay alone with hex bags and warding to protect him, while Dean and Sam ventured to kill the demon(s) tormenting the town. 

Dean and Sam did their research and noticed that an old woman had rented out an abandoned warehouse at the end of town and Sam and Dean decided to take their chances. 

Within a matter of minutes, Sam and Dean were standing face-to-face with seven demons. Right before the Winchester brothers and the demons were about to attack, the man standing in the lead held up a hand. 

“You’ve got the angel knocked up, so I’ve heard.”

Neither Dean nor Sam spoke.

“Not gonna talk? Well, we’ve hired another witch to finish what the other one started. In about thirty seconds, every human being who’s pregnant in the vicinity of twenty miles is going to give birth, no matter how far along. Either you let your angel do this alone, or you go to him and we follow.”

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shouted. 

The demon looked down at his watch and pointed at it. “It’ll happen just about… Now!”

~(*-*)~

Cas had been laying down in his bed, same as when Sam and Dean left him. He had been contemplating the look Dean gave him when he had changed into more suitable clothes a few days ago. It was the same look he always gave Dean when he wasn’t looking. It was the feeling of love. Was it finally the time when Dean had noticed that he felt the same way? Cas’s thoughts were interrupted by a foul kick to the inside of his stomach. It was something he had grown used to in the past few days, but this time it was more intense.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit Castiel’s back, then his entire abdomen seemed to harden. It took only a moment for Castiel to realize what was happening to him. It went away for a moment, and he was relieved. 

‘Maybe it’s just false contractions,’ Cas thought.

Cas relaxed once again, hoping for the best. Within a few minutes of doing so, it was back, but much more intense. He grabbed his stomach and clenched his face in pain. Cas scrambled for the cellphone the brothers had left for him in case of emergencies.

Castiel frantically pressed the buttons on the phone and called Dean, desperate for help.

~(*-*)~

Dean and Sam were too shocked to react at first, nearly not believing what the demon had just said. Cas had hex bags layering the room. Surely, there was no way the demons’ plan would succeed. 

Ring, ring.

Dean picked his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

Cas.

He showed the phone screen to Sam and the exchanged frantic glances, telepathically agreeing that they needed to get to Cas before dealing with the angels. 

Sam and Dean ran out of the warehouse and to the Impala, leaving the line of demons snickering in their success. 

~(*-*)~

Dean picked up the phone and answered. 

“Dean!” Castiel groaned. “Dean, it’s starting!”

“I know, I know. Sam and I are on our way back. Hang in there!”

“Dean, I don’t think I can. The nephilim is much faster than any human.”

“Son of a bitch… Just, try to hold on until we get there.” 

Dean hung up.

~(*-*)~

Dean and Sam got through the door just as the nephilim’s amniotic sac broke. 

Cas was laying on the bed, clearly in a load of pain. Dean rushed to Cas and sat him upright and put his hands on his shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked with urgency.

“Dean, I need to lay down,” Cas strained. 

Dean nodded and placed Dean carefully back down. 

Sam jumped into action. “Okay, if no one is gonna volunteer for this, I will. Cas, I’m gonna need you to take your pants off.”

Cas looked at him doubtfully, still in pain.

Sam sighed and pulled Cas’s pants off for him. 

Sam seemed a bit squeemish, but he continued. “Oh god. Um, Cas, I think you’re gonna have to push on this next contraction.”

Dean remained at the top half of the bed with Cas, comforting him. 

“Cas, hey. You’re doing great. It’s all going to be fine,” he soothed. 

Cas smiled through his pain and looked up at Dean. He yelled out at first, but then he spoke. “Dean, if I don’t live through this-”

“You’re going to live. Just keep going and you’ll be fine.”

Cas yelled as another contraction ripped through him and he began to push. After a few minutes, that one was over.

“The next one and you’ll be done!” Sam exclaimed.

Cas panted, but still attempted to speak. “Dean, I love you.”

Dean stopped and surprise layered his face, but then he replied, “You too.”

Sam looked to the two, then back at where they were meant to be. 

Cas smiled at Dean and whispered, voice fading. “Dean, kill it,” he said. Cas yelled once more.

“That’s it, Cas! Just hold it out a little longer.”

Cas yelled louder than he ever had inside of his vessel.

It was a girl. 

“Cas, you did it!” Sam shouted, holding the mass of crying flesh and blood.

Dean laughed and looked down at Cas, stroking his forehead momentarily. “Cas, you-” 

Something was wrong. Cas’s face was quiet and emotionless, eyes closed. 

“... Cas? Cas!” Dean shouted. He hit the sides of Cas’s face a few times, but ultimately realized Cas hadn’t survived. Maybe it was the power of the nephilim detaching from him, or simply the curse. Cas was gone. 

Dean rubbed his forehead, then wiped a tear from his eye. He walked down to the end of the bed and looked at the child. She looked so innocent, but Dean remembered Castiel’s orders. He had to kill her. 

Dean took the knife out of his pocket, and sliced the neck of the squirming baby in Sam’s arms. They were successful. Neither the angels nor demons had gotten a hold of the nephilim, but that didn’t matter to Dean. Cas was dead. He had finally expressed the emotions he wasn’t aware were inside of him all these years, but now none of that mattered. 

Cas had died before, but every other time was during an hour of importance, the final standoff. The chances were more unlikely than ever. 

Without a word, Dean and Sam packed up the room and left Castiel on the bed, in his formal suit and tie. They left without a word, but Dean took the trenchcoat. Sam and Dean only had to hope that Cas would be brought back to life again, and that Jimmy Novak’s body wasn’t found before then. 

As they drove in the Impala, Dean and Sam barely said anything.

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

“What is it?”

“What you said to Cas, did you mean it?”

Dean almost didn’t answer. “Yeah. I think I’ve felt that way for years. I just didn’t want to admit it because he’s was a guy.” 

Sam smiled. “We’re going on a road trip.”

Dean, unstable from the previous occurrences wiped a tear once again and asked, “Why?”

“I’ve made bets with people all around the country and they owe me $100 each.”

THE END

Haha I had to do that in the end. Well, I seem to have made this way longer than I expected, and I seemed to verge into writing more my style. I hope you liked the Destiel I slipped in there. I might make a sequel, but I’m usually not into that sort of thing. Please review if you think I should continue or redo it. There may be some unchecked issues, as I originally started with the nephilim being used in the Lucifer versus Michael battle, but i changed the dynamic for the Destiel to make more sense. I’d also like to point out that most things from the Wyoming portion were true (besides names) as I used to live in that town. Another truth is the Briseis Beccaria Young fundraiser. She is someone I know, and it would be much appreciated if you donated to her cause. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so apparently I forgot to add in the warning for character death when I first posted it. For anyone who may have read it before I fixed it, I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! I am new to posting on Archive of Our Own, and it was about 2 AM when I posted it (on a school night), so I guess my eyes fluttered over that warning. Honestly, I'm surprised it was such a big deal, and I honestly just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry because of the comments being angry at me rather than anything about the actual fanfiction. Personally, I think that it's better if you don't know, since a real book wouldn't tell you that a character dies at the end. However, it was a HUGE mistake on my part, and I can definitely see why people were angered. From this experience, I've learned that for fanfiction sights like this, it's common curtesy to remember to add the warnings correctly, and I seemed to have failed. I guess some people weren't looking for that, and it was my fault for skimming over the warning options and not seeing it. Another point I had was that I may continue with this fanfiction, and it may not be over yet. I've recently been planning to write a series with it (I've had this story already on fanfiction.net for awhile now) and I'm honestly a bit too scared I'll make another mistake like that. I've learned that I may be a bit too sensitive to post my work on the internet, so I'll probably stop posting for a few months until I can feel a bit more confident. Once again, sorry for any inconvenience!


End file.
